Fall to pieces
by Turdle
Summary: She wants him. He wants her the only thing that stands in their way is their stubborness.


Bum ba dum di dum!!!!!! I here again writing a one shot.... AGAIN well I wouldn't count trickle a one shot. It's a poem. And I would call A doppelganger life a one shot cuz' it's not a Fanfiction it's a real story an—

Reviewers: SHUTUP! We get the point!

Sorry like you can see I have a really –No let me emphasize that-- REALLY have a bad habit of ranting so if I start to rant tell me in my reviews thank u! Well this is another one shot that is actually not an original Well duh it's an Inuyasha one. I've had this idea for a while and to tell you the truth this isn't really even a one shot it's a song fic but OH WELL I deal with that later!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avril Lavigne's 'fall to pieces' or Inuyasha but,... do one shot have to have a disclaimer?...

I gonna whine right now about how much I hate to type out the song's lyrics but I have to write the Song! Oh well...

I've already started to rant so before I start again here's the story! Hope you like it! -!

Fall to pieces

Song by: Avril Lavigne

Story by: Lab or Turdle

.:; Kagome's POV ;:.

'I looked away

Then I looked back at you

You tried to say

Things that you can't undo

If I had my way

I'd never get over you

Today's the day

I pray that we make it through

Make it through the fall

Make it through it all

Chorus

I don't want to fall to pieces

I just want sit and stare at you

I don't want to talk about it

I don't want a conversation

I just want to cry in front of you

I don't want to talk about it

'cause I'm in love with you

You're the only one

I'd be with till the end

When I come undone

You bring me back again

Back under the stars

Back into your arms

Chorus

Want to know who you are

What to know where to start

I want to know what this means

Want to know how you feel

Want to know what is real

I want to know everything, everything

Chorus X2

I'm in love with you

'Cause I'm in love with you

I'm love with you

I'm in love with you...'

'I looked away

Then I looked back at you'

I stared tears forming in my at the nothingness behind me. One teardrop gently ran down my fragile cheek as I felt all my anger melt into sadness. I looked back at the hanyou who stared me open mouthed paralyzed in time. I knew he saw the hurt in my eyes.

'You tried to say

Things that you can't undo'

'You stupid wench I don't care about you! You're just a jewel detector!' The very words echoed in my mind. I'm not just a jewel detector...am I? Does Inuyasha really think that's all I am? That must be all he thinks of me. How many times have I sat him for no reason. Too many times to count.

'If I had my way

I'd never over you'

He doesn't care about me I thought into his eyes. He saw me. The whole me. He saw my anger my sadness and my memories of him. I know I could just leave him. I could just leave this place forever. But I could never get over what could've happened if I did that. I couldn't get over him. I love him. I love Inuyasha...

'Today's the day

I pay that we make it through'

I closed my eyes and took another look at my beloved hanyou then ran. I don't where I was running but I ran blurred by tears and agonizing pain in my chests. I ran through dense trees and bushes. But I ran. Oh god I want to be with him. Though that's not my purpose I'm just... a jewel detector... If I ever can face him again I will thank you god. We couldn't just forget each other. I know to many time that we've barely made it through...

'Make it through the fall

Make it through it all'

Every time we don't make it and it seems we screwed up we get up and go. We're pounded by doubt but we still go through. A hanyou and I. I stumbled not knowing where my heart has taken me. I smash to the ground hearing my hanyou's voice calling after me. "Kagome come back please..." I hear but ignore. I have to keep going. I can tell it's close, very close. I can't take this anymore. I need this to stop, completely. I pushed my weak legs, made even weaker by this distress, up and try to run but fail and fall again. Though not onto the hard ground but into something soft yet strong. I look up at the face I have all my anger towards right now, Inuyasha.

'I don't want to fall to pieces

I just want to sit and stare at you

I don't want to talk about it'

Please God stop me from falling apart now. Inuyasha sits me down and stares deeply into my eyes. I can't help but gaze back. "I'm sorry. I didn't--" Inuyasha tries to say but is cut of by my uncontrollable weeping. I collapse into Inuyasha as he holds me tight. He looks at me understanding what I want, silence. I just want to be held here a little longer.

'I don't want a conversation

I just want to cry in front of you.

I don't want to talk about it.

'Cause I'm in love with you'

I just want him to be here silent for a long as possible. If I spend an eternity here I wouldn't care. I'm with him and that's all I care about right now. All my anger has diminished and filled with regret for thinking or saying anything to Inuyasha. Just because I love him...

'You're the only one

I'd be with till the end'

If I could I'd marry him now or do whatever I'd have to do to be with him in demon ritual. I'd do anything to bare his children. I want to be with him till the day I die and I want to be in his arms when that happens.

'When I come undone

You bring me back again

Back under the under the stars

Back into your arms'

When I'm like this he just comforts me with no words and that all I want. I've cried so many times and he's made me happy again, He's the one who makes me feel special. He makes me feel different, real under our sun moon and stars. He shown me a whole other world...while I'm just held in his arms.

'I don't want to fall to pieces

I just want to sit and stare at you.

I don't want a conversation'

I looked deeply into Inuyasha brilliant amber eyes. As he looks back at my simple plain ones. Not the glare that he usually gives me. Not one full of arrogance and stubbornness but one full of care and tenderness and... something that I've only seen Inuyasha do once. He's never had his face this calm this tender this full of... love. But to who? Is he thinking I'm Kikyo? No he's not that time when he tried to kiss me it seemed he was looking right through me. This time he not looking through me. He's looking at me. My tears freeze in their tracks as I take in Inuyasha glare. Please don't ruin this moment. Don't say a word.

'I don't want to talk about it

I just want to cry in front of you

'Cause I'm in love with you'

Silence, pure magical silence. The one thing this world needs to fix everything. Inuyasha looks away feeling awkward. I know the only thing I can do to make him feel better is to keep staring at him until he looks back and so he does. I see the blush deepening in his cheeks as I feel blush starting to crawl into mine. I smile at him as my tears start to flow again. This time there not tears of sadness but of joy, pure joy. 'Cause I'm in love with him.

'Want to know who you are

Want to know where to start

Want to know what this means'

Who is he really. He's not the hanyou that I first met. He's the hanyou I feel in love with. If he really feels the same about me then I want start now. But where do I start? Where do I stop? How do I know if I'm doing this wrong?

"If we where together how do I know what I'm doing is right?" I mumbled shyly.

"You don't,... that's the thing about this all we can do is depend on each other and ask if they think were right." Inuyasha responded looking me in the eye again. This isn't I co-incident. I feel through the well for a reason and that reason was and is Inuyasha.

'Want to know how you feel

Want to know what is real

Want to know everything, everything'

"Is this right? Am I supposed to feel this way?" I questioned keeping my eyes locked on Inuyasha. Does he feel this way. Heart pounding is his chest. Hopes hanging by a thread.

"I don't know. I've never felt this way either. Not even with Kikyo. I remember that father telling Sesshoumaru and I that there's only one way to know if you love some one. I know I don't love Kikyo" Inuyasha replied looking at the dirt. Is this real is this true? What I he saying? Please God say this isn't a dream.

"What is that?" I asked looking down at the dirt as well.

"I'll show you." Inuyasha explained.

'I don't want to fall to pieces

I just want to sit and stare at you

I don't want to talk about it.

I don't want a conversation

I just want to cry in front of you.

I don't want to talk about it

'Cause I'm in love with you

I don't want to fall to pieces

I just want to sit and stare at you

I don't want to talk about it

I don't want a conversation

I just want to cry in front of you

I don't want to talk about it

'Cause I'm in love with you'

Inuyasha looked up as well as me. He lunged his month forward onto mine. Our lips dancing together like they were meant to be. He never did anything like this to Kikyo. He may have kissed her but never like this. Never lunging forward, never pushing so hard like he couldn't control himself. He only put his lips to her and let go. I could feel his toung licking his lips as if asking for permission to enter. I slowly open my month letting his tong enter. He plunges into my mouth wrapping his arms around me like I was dying in his arms. He grasp full of warmth and tenderness. He pushes me over keeping my body close to his. We finally pull ourselves from each other.

"Why did you kiss me..." I mumbled rubbing my face into Inuyasha's Kimono.

"You're not a shard detector to me Kagome. You're more much more. I couldn't care less if you can see the jewel. What matter is that you're smiling and happy and you're in my reach."

'I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you

'Cause I'm in love with you

I'm in love with you...'

"I don't understand..." I replied facing Inuyasha calm face staring at me.

"Kagome I want you to be my mate...Will you?" Inuyasha asked lifting my heart from where it had been before. Out of the dark dreary ditch it had hovered for the longest time wanting some one to lift it out. I stared deeply into my hanyou's eyes.

"I want to and I will 'cause I'm in love with you." I replied tears flowing out of my eyes faster than ever before. He doesn't stop me from crying. He know that I'm crying for happiness not sadness. I clutch onto my mate. He only holds me tighter.

"I love you!" I muffled into Inuyasha kimono.

"I love you too,... mate..."

There done...

You can leave now...

Oh fine authors notes!

If you like this and want a second chapter I will be more than willing to turn this into a story not a one shot or a song fic or whatever you think it is!. Only if you review! I know I went WAY fluffy but what did you expect I'm a romantic! I absolutely LOVE romance and I really hope you do too!

Well I hope you like this one.

R&R

Ja ne


End file.
